


Lemonade & Chlorine

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I can finally put this warning, I mean, M/M, SO, Smut, Thiam, but it will!, nothing happens, now it has happened, pre smut, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: It's summer and it's hot. Very hot.Cue Theo taking his shirt of and Liam being pushed into the pool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> This is for Mercy, because she wrote gorgeous smut for me. ♥
> 
> Prompt by: knightlywonders   
> Special Thanks to: Adri and Dana for bringing the idea alive with their additions :)

First impressions are really important.

Especially if you see the person again. _Especially_ if you have a crush on said person.

 

First impressions were never Liam’s strong suit. And so the following situation shouldn’t really surprise anyone, not even himself.

When he stepped out of the back door, clad in swim trunks, a towel under his arm and sunglasses on his nose, ready for a relaxing afternoon at the pool and his eyes fell on the dark haired boy currently sweeping their patio, the first sound coming out of his throat was an embarrassingly high squeak.

 

The boy turned around, wiping a strand of hair out of his face and smiled.

“A good afternoon to you too, Liam.”

 

“H-hey Theo...” _Oh dear god, why?_

Then Liam turned on his heal, marching straight back trough the door he just went through, without even trying to get another word out.

 

“Didn’t you want to go for a swim?” Theo called after him, amusement barely concealed.

 

~♤~

 

“You what?” Mason snorted, after Liam barged into his room and breathlessly demanded an emergency best friend talk.

“Yes! And I texted mom and apparently Theo works for us now? David hired him to do some yard work on the weekends...”

“...So, like a hot pool boy?”

“Mason!” Liam could feel the heat creeping back into his face, “this is not funny!”

“Actually-“ the rest of Mason’s sentence was muffled by a pillow flying straight at his face.

 

~♤~

 

This time everything would be different, this time Liam would be calm and collected.

Everything was prepared – he had asked his mum when Theo would come over this Sunday and then proceeded to carefully choose his best fitting swim trunks and an interesting book to read.

 

When he heard the backdoor open, he looked over the rim of his sunglasses and smiled.

“Good afternoon, Theo. How are you today?”

“Hey Liam, I see you actually made it to the poolside today?”

 

_Yep. Nailed it..._

 

Two hours later the sun had wandered steadily towards its zenith and the temperature morphed from “nice summer weather” to “hell’s front yard”.

It was so hot Liam decided to ignore his appearance for today and go for a swim before his inner organs were cooked their own juices.

 

When he jumps into the pool he forgets his sunglasses and they float away but at least it was a proper jackknife dive for once.

“Hey Theo”, he calls out towards the other boy, currently busy with cleaning up the bushes surrounding the Geyer's backyard, “nice weather, isn’t it?”

All he receives as answer is a pointed glare. _Smooth Liam, really smooth._

“I meant, isn’t it too hot to work today? I am sure David will understand if you take a pool break.”

 

But Theo shakes his head: “I am almost done with those bushes anyway, then I can stop for today.”

“Aww, at least help me out then?” Liam asks, prepping his elbows on the pool edge, one hand extended towards the other boy.

 

Theo sighs, but he comes over never the less, gripping Liam’s hand to pull him up when he notices the mischievous grin on Liam’s face. Before he has any time to react the blonde pulls back, dragging Theo with him.

 

When he comes back to the surface, swiping long strands of hair out of his face, he is met with a cackling Liam, who stands on the poolside again.

_Wise move. Run boy, before I drown you and make it look like an accident!_

 

In that moment Jenna Geyer, Liam’s mom, comes out, carrying a tray of glasses, full with iced lemonade.

“Theo? What are you doing in the pool? Fully dressed?”

 

Liam stops laughing, he turns to his mother, a meek expression on his face and his mouth already opens as Theo speaks up: ”I slipped, sorry Mrs. Geyer. It was an accident.”

 

She seems to hesitate but nods anyway, walking back inside.

Theo lifts himself up on a corner and climbs back onto sturdy ground, he strips of his shirt and wrings the water out before laying it on a chair to dry. Then he stalks towards Liam.

 

The blonde swallows audible, he steps back a bit. “Theo, hey listen, I was only trying to do you a favour, you looked really hot...”

“Oh yeah? You now what I look like now?” Theo can barely suppress his grin anymore.

Liam’s eyes dart around, trying to avoid the words _hot and wet,_ because he may be stupid enough to push Theo in the pool, but not _that_ stupid.

 

~♤~

 

In the end Jenna doesn’t really seem to believe him after all, because every single time Theo comes to work now, she makes Liam bring him lemonade and later even pie and fruit. The other boy does so without complaining.

 

Theo always works without a shirt now. Claiming he doesn’t want to ruin all his clothing with sweat he strips off the clothing as soon as he is in the back yard.

 

 

Liam nearly drops the tray with refreshing drinks as he sees the muscles of Theo's broad back working under the boy's tan skin, moving around with every motion he is going through.

Sweat drops glister in his neck, running down the spine before they disappear in the waistband of Theo’s dark green surfer shorts.

Liam’s mind is blank, no chance of actually saying something and so he just sits down the tray and escapes to the safety of his room.

 

After two more weeks, one can already see the end of summer break looming on the horizon, Theo is done with the eyes burning into his back, with the silence around him and so he stops fishing leaves and insects out of the pool and turns around when he hears the clinking of glasses.

 

“Hey Liam!” the boy stops in his tracks, he looks up like a cat being caught at the aquarium as he sees Theo coming towards him, ”why don’t we both go for a swim today? I am almost done with the roses anyway.”

 

“Uhh... sure, let me just get my-“ the rest of the sentence is cut short as Liam finds himself thrown over Theo's shoulder, the shirtless boy moving to fast for a reaction.

“What are you doing?”

“Payback, Li, payback.” And with that Theo throws him into the pool, well at least that is his plan, but Liam being Liam simply holds onto Theo’s arms and so they both topple over and land in the pool with a gigantic splash.

 

“You little minx!” Theo splitters, as he, once more, wipes his hair out of his face.

Liam grins shrugging his shoulders easily, his blue eyes glow as he shoots back: “You pushed me into the pool!”

“Because you pushed me first!”

They stand close together now, Theo cornering Liam, both of his hands on the edge next to the smaller boy.

 

Liam’s eyes dart over the body in front him, from the chest with the running water drops to the full, glistering wet lips and then he meets Theo’s eyes, dark grey today, as they watch his every move.

“Liam,” Theo says quietly, “please don’t try to drown me again”, and then he scurried forward, pressing their lips together.

It’s not a soft kiss, it’s rough and slightly messy, a lot of pent up energies unload. Liam tastes the lemonade and chlorine on Theo's tongue, along with something that is just _Theo._ He presses closer, his hand, so far useless hanging by his side, begin to roam Theo’s body, one in his hair, combing through the wet strands, one on the small of his back. Theo seems to see that as a sign , because his own hands wander from where they gently cup Liam’s face to the back of his head, pulling the boy just a little closer to his own body.

Even though they are in the cooling water, it seems to get hotter with every moment. Liam can feel his body warming up, one specific body part in general, and if he interprets Theo pressing against him right, he is not the only one. Slowly the hand that sits on Theo's hip glides lower, his thumb circling his spine just above the waistline, he is about to dip into it, as suddenly a voice interrupts them.

 

“Boys?” Jenna Geyer stands on the patio, pointy looking over their heads, as she continues, “I just wanted to let you know that I am out for a bit, _not that you would have noticed anyway..._ ” the last part of the sentence is mumbled, but it doesn’t fail to heat Liam’s face up with embarrassment.

He squeaks out an ‘Okay mum.’ before she is gone again and he looks up into Theo's eyes, somehow they are even darker now.

 

“Hey”, Theo whispers, “everything good?” he sounds hesitant, his hands lying loosely on Liam’s shoulders now, his plushed up lips redder than normal.

Liam smiles, slowly caressing Theo’s neck, “Yes, everything is perfect” then he dives in for another kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's getting hotter..,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... I don’t even know what to say? This kind of happened?  
> So here, have an alternative ending to the previous chapter. :)
> 
> And please, have mercy, I am a virgin (ohhh.,, double pun!)

As soon as they hear Jenna’s car pulling out of the drive way, Theo turns back to Liam, a nearly predatory smile on his face.  
“So... since we are all alone now. What am I gonna do with you?”  
Liam shudders under the darkened gaze the other boy musters him with. Flirting is not his strong suit under normal circumstances, but now that his blood slowly but surely wanders out of his brain a witty answer is impossible.

  
And so he ignores the words all together and springs into action instead.  
His mouth clashes on Theo's, both of his hands roaming over his back now, carefully testing the waters as they neared the still cloth-covered but he spend so much time fantasizing about behind his sunglasses.  
Theo presses himself against Liam’s chest and the blonde can feel that the situation definitely affects Theo too.

  
“Let's go upstairs?”, he whispers, “steady ground, a real bed?”  
Instead of an answer Theo’s lips wander down his neck, sucking at his pulse before Theo’s whole body moves back, he pants, nodding heavily.  
“Alright, but you have to go now, if we wait any longer I can’t hold myself back anymore.”  
A sound like whimpering leaves Liam’s throat and Theo’s eyes seem to become impossibly darker.  
“Now!” he practically growls, climbing out of the water himself, the tent his shorts are forming painfully obvious.

Liam doesn’t even know how they managed to get in the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom, but as soon as the door is closed he finds himself pressed against it, Theo in front of him.  
He brushes a thumb over Liam’s kiss-swollen lips. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. God, this sounds like such a line, but it’s true.” He stops and swallows hard. “Its true”, he repeats, then kisses him softly.  
Liam melts into him, opening his mouth, eager for his tongue, eager for all of him. “I have never done anything like this either Theo, but I want to. With you. I want you to fuck me.”  
To bring his point home, he bends down and strips of his swim trunks, the shirt discarded since what feels like ages (it probably floats in the pool somewhere).  
Theo takes him in from head to toe, licking his lips. “Fuck, you are gorgeous.” He steps right against him, his hands roaming Liam’s bare back and ass, pressing him against his own, muscly body and kissing his neck.

  
He still wears his shorts and the sensation of cloth against Liam’s bare, still slightly wet skin ignites sparks but also makes him feel very vulnerable.  
“Can I suck you like this?” the words spill out before he can think twice.  
Theo’s head snaps up “Fuck yes!” he kisses Liam hard and wet, “You want to get on your knees for me baby boy?”  
Nodding, Liam drops to the parquet floor, which is hard and cold, but who gives a shit about that when Theo’s dick is about to fill his mouth?  
“Get a towel”, Theo runs a hand through his drying hair, “it’s right over there.”  
Apparently Theo gives a shit and his chest tightens as he reaches for a previously discarded towel on the floor next to them, shoving the damp material under his knees.  
Theo waits, letting Liam pull down his swim trunks and free his already leaking cock, letting him take the lead.

And _fuck_ , the taste of him – chlorine and slightly salty and something _Theo_ – makes Liam’s head spin as he licks and sucks.

“Mmm, that’s it. Your mouth was made for this”, Theo mutters. Liam holds onto his thighs, smooth skin over hard muscle under his hands as he licks the underside of Theo’s cock, making him gasp.  
“Oh fuck, Liam. We have to stop soon, I want to come in your ass. You want that?”  
Moaning, Liam sucks harder and resists reaching down to jack his own straining cock. Theo’s fingers tighten in his hair, and he pulls out of his mouth. A long strand of spit hangs from his dick to Liam’s parted lips, and he groans.  
“Fuck, look at you.” He lifts Liam to his feet and dives for his mouth, their tongues working together. When he tears away to breathe, he mutters, “You are so gorgeous, baby.”

Breathing hard, Liam wants to believe it, but he can’t stop himself from blurting out: “But I am so short. And I highlight my hair, it’s not really this blond. How lame is that? And-“

  
“ _Stop_.” Theo strokes his back, slowing his touch. “Liam, you are gorgeous. Okay?” nuzzling his cheek, he presses kisses down Liam's neck and behind his ear, his hands calming on the shorter boy's body, big and warm and steady. “Okay?”

“Okay”, Liam whispers back as his pulse eases and he relaxes into Theo again, leaning against his warm chest.  
Theo kisses him again, meeting his tongue with a slow lazy motion and they just stand for a minute just kissing and pressing together.

“Theo...”, Liam mumbles between kisses, “I want you inside me. Now, no more waiting.”  
Theo’s laughter lights up his eyes, “I really should get you into the bed then, hm?”  
Liam flicks on the tiny lamp next to his bed, has barely enough time to press the switch before Theo pulls him back to his chest, his breath hot in Liam’s ear. “You want to get on your stomach? Put a pillow under your hips.”

“But...”  
Theo squeezes his shoulders, “What? You can tell me anything. Do you want to stop, or do something else?”  
Liam shakes his head, “I want to see your face when you fuck me.”  
“Oh, you will.” Theo licks the shell of his outer ear, and the shiver goes straight into his balls, “You are going to ride me, that way you are in total control. And you are going to come all over my chest.”

Liam can only gasp and nod, almost smacking his head on Theo's chin.  
“But first, I am going to eat your ass. Going to lick you and fuck you with my tongue. Open up your tight hole. Yes?”

Liam scrambles onto the bed, shoving a pillow under himself, rutting against it with a moan as he spreads his legs and Theo climbs between them. He doesn’t waist any time in parting Liam’s cheeks, and the blonde waits anxiously for the wetness of his mouth.  
But Theo teases first, dipping his thumbs along Liam’s crease, barely skimming over his hole.  
“Come on!”, Liam whines, cranking his neck to see.

Laughing Theo bends over and presses sloppy kisses to his ass cheeks, moving closer to where Liam wants him. _Fuck, where he is dying to have him_.  
When he finally flicks his tongue about the waiting hole, Liam’s cry echo of the walls (thank god they are alone in the house now, because stopping is not an option anymore). Theo licks fully up and down his crack, and it seems to spur him on when Liam is loud, so he moans and whimpers.

“Such a pretty little slut for this, aren’t you?”  
“Yes!”, Liam pushes his butt back, closing his eyes and rubbing his face against the sheets, his feet niggling. “Please, Theo.”

Theo buries his face in Liam’s was, stubble scraping the sensitive flesh, his tongue soothing the burn. “So good”, he mumbles against him, nibbling the edges of Liam’s hole.  
Then he inches in a slick finger while he licks around Liam’s stretched rim.”That’s it. You’re doing so good, baby.”  
Liam gasps, as the second finger enters and Theo stops moving “You’ve never played with your was? You are so tight.”  
“Not much”, Liam gasps, “only the tip of my finger. This is...” groaning he can’t find words for once.

Theo’s fingers push and ease in a slow little rhythm. His chest brushes against Liam’s back as he kisses the name of his neck. “But you like it? You want more? Want my cock in you? You’re going to come so hard all over me.”

Liam is moaning and muttering “yes” and “please” and “Theo” and then suddenly Theo is gone, and he is alone and whimpering “Theo?”  
“I am right here.” There is the sound of foil tearing, then he stretches out beside Liam on his back and lifts him right up and over him like Liam doesn’t weight a thing.

Straddling Theo’s hips, Liam leans his palms on his chest, rubbing against the smooth skin. He is breathing hard too, his red lips parted as he rubs up and down Liam’s flanks.  
“Ready?” he asks.  
“So fucking ready.”

  
Theo laughs delightedly, and Liam joins in and leans down to kiss him. Theo passes him the open package of lube and Liam reaches for the hard dick in front of him. It feels bigger in his hands, and excitement and trepidation skip though him at the thought of it inside him.  
But fuck fear, because he wants Theo. Inside him.  
Liam shifts back and holds him steady, pressing his hole down on the wide head of his cock,  
“Holy shit, it feels like a baseball bat!”

Theo’s shoulders shake as he laughs. “You do have a way with words.” He smoothes his palm up and down Liam’s thighs. “Go slow. Relax. That’s it. It’s up to you how deep you want to go.”  
“All of it. Go big or go home, right?” Liam bears down, grits his teeth and pushes past the head.

They both cry out, and Theo smiles joyfully, “You are really one of a kind, Li...”  
Liam breathes hard through the pain, rising up and down, going lower and lower, Theo’s cock stretching him impossibly, his hands tight on Liam’s hips, helping.  
Circling his hips, Liam rubs against just the right spot, and he swears to god, there are actual fireworks behind his eyes as he whips his head back, panting.

“That’s it”, Theo mutters, “You found it. You’re doing so good. So tight. Fuck.”  
Flexing his thighs, Liam lowers himself until Theo’s cock is buried to the hilt. His ass is incredibly full, and his cock stands out in front of his body, flushed and dark red. With fingers still slippery with lube, he takes a hold of himself, groaning.

“Yeah, baby”, Theo tightens his fingers on Liam’s hips. “Jerk yourself, come all over me.”  
He starts thrusting up with his hips, and Liam’s body strains and stretches to the breaking point, fire in his tight balls licking out through his veins. He half expects to see sparks shooting out of his dick as he strokes and watches Theo’s flushed, beautiful face.

When Theo rocks up with his hips and hits Liam’s prostate, the fireworks return, and after a few hard, fast jerks of his dick, Liam comes, squeezing Theo’s dick with his ass and spraying his chest with cum, even getting a splash on his own chin as he shivers, mouth open on a silent scream.

“Oh fuck, yeah, like that!” Theo pumps his hips up into Liam, the muscles in his neck straining. He comes, his head tipped back, “Fuck, Liam!”

After a few seconds of riding out their high, Theo runs his fingers up and down Liam’s spine, his chest heaving, “Holy shit... how do you feel?”  
“My ass throbs and my muscles are cramping and I think I broke my dick, coming so hard,” Liam lifts his head, “I feel fucking amazing.”  
Theo laughs: “Me too, baby. Me too.”

  
Then he licks the cum off Liam's face, and they kiss. And kiss and kiss. And Liam wants to stay like this forever.


End file.
